


Tools to Fix You

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, boys crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Post-mission, Harley decides his armor needs fixing. He manages to hold himself together until one thing falls and he falls apart.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Tools to Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> sdjsjhf okay so like,,,, anxiety is a bitch right? that's a good way to explain this I guess  
> prompt: " Kissing tears from the other’s face."

Harley could handle a lot of shit. He’d lived in the Bible Belt as a gay person for most of his life, his dad left, his boyfriend was a fucking superhero,  _ he _ was a superhero. 

The anxiety he had was manageable. 

But if it was manageable, why was he crying over a fallen toolbox? 

It wasn’t a big deal. He had been working on… something. His suit probably, but he was exhausted. The adrenaline had worn off after their last mission, but he needed to work on a design flaw he noticed. He could be faster, fly smoother, and he needed a way to get rid of the gap in his sight. 

He hadn’t noticed the toolbox jutting out from the work surface until it had been too late. 

As he was walking by, his hip knocked into it and sent it spilling all over the floor.

Which is where he is now. On the floor, looking over the mess, tears starting to blur his vision. 

He didn’t hear the door open.

“Harley? JARVIS said you might need my help with-” He stopped short. “Harley? What happened? Are you hurt?”

Peter knelt down next to Harley. “Sweetheart, look at me.”

Harley looked over at Peter, and the dam broke. 

“I- I’m sorry I can’t- I’m sorry I don’t know what happened I don’t know what’s wrong with me-” he started sobbing, tears falling uncontrollably. 

“Shhhhh.” Peter took his face in his hands. “Hey now you’re okay. I’m right here.” He spoke softly as he wiped the tears from under his eyes. “Things happen, honey. It can be fixed.” 

Harley let himself be lifted from the floor, and allowed Peter to guide him to the couch they kept in the corner. 

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Peter told him. “As long as you’re not hurt, then I’m not ever going to be mad at you.”

“But I- there was-“ he tried to breathe “-I can’t. I’m not enough. How can I be Iron Lad if I can’t even manage to keep a toolbox upright?”

Peter started rubbing circles into his palm. “It proves that you’re human. You’re clumsy, you make mistakes. No one is expecting you to be perfect all the time Harley.”

“I know, but I could be  _ better _ .”

Another tear fell from his eye, and Peter pushed in to kiss it away.

“You fail to see that you’re already so,  _ so _ good, darling.” He kissed another tear off his cheek. “‘Better’ is subjective. You can improve sure, but that comes with practice and mistakes and falling down over and over again until you get it right. The important thing is that you are loved, Harley Keener. You are loved and cared for and people are always willing to help you when you don’t think you’re gonna make it.”

He placed one last kiss just above his cheekbone, catching another tear making its way down Harley’s face. 

“Come on. Let one of the cleaner bots deal with the tools. You need to go upstairs and get cleaned up. Then we can take a nap okay? Your work will still be here tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say here. if you have anything, shoot me a message on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
